


Angelic Obsession 2

by arlene28



Series: Angelic Obsession [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28





	Angelic Obsession 2

Angelic Obsession 2

 

I don’t know how long Cas has been gone all I know is that I’m stuck in this devil’s trap. I curl up into a ball in the middle and wait for him to return and my turmoil to begin again. I hate feeling this helpless the whole reason I made a deal to become a demon was so I’d never be helpless again. My tears dried up a while ago and now I just feel numb. My core is agony from the tearing and bruising and my thighs are covered in dried blood and cum.  
I hear a noise and whimper as I see Cas walking towards me with a smile. He’s got a basin of water and a cloth. I whimper even more as he walks through the trap and over to me. I try to slide away but he grabs my ankle and keeps me there. I don’t even bother to struggle, I just stay where I am and let him do what he will. There’s no point fighting if I can’t get out of the trap anyway. I’ll only get hurt more.

“That’s it, let me take care of you. I realise I was a bit rough and I’m sorry for that but at least we can be together now.” Cas says happily.

He cleans me up and I bite my lip to try to stop the tears.

“Now let’s get you something to eat and drink.” He says kindly, breaking the trap.

I stand up in a hurry and as he turns his back, I run. He calls me but I sprint, not even paying attention to where I’m going. I glance behind me, feeling my heart pounding in fear, then slam into someone. I glance up at the person I just ran into and see Cas there. I don’t know why but I start screaming for Dean. I know it’s stupid and I know that there’s no way Dean can hear me but I can’t help it. My heart is screaming out for the only person who’s ever cared for me.

“Shut up! Why is it him?! Why his name?!” Cas shouts, shaking me hard.

“Because I love him you psycho!” I shout back, trying to hit him.

He looks furious and starts to drag me back. I struggle but it does no good. I’m a new, nearly powerless, demon and he’s a centuries old angel warrior. He throws me back into the trap and reseals it. I scurry away from him but he straddles my waist and pins me down.

“Let me go!” I shout, struggling.

“No! You will love me and you will scream MY name not his!” He screams in rage.

“Never!” I cry, tears streaming down my face.

“I will go and get you some food. I suggest you eat and then get some sleep because later you will cum until you scream my name.” He states.

He disappears and returns a few minutes later with a plate of food. I throw it at him and he shakes his head as he disappears again.

 

 

I scream in frustration as my last nail breaks against the concrete floor. I’ve tried everything I can think of to break the devil’s trap but it hasn’t worked. I tried to use power to influence items on the outside of the trap to break it but I’m not powerful enough. I ended up resorting to trying to scratch the lines off with my fingernails but the magic of the trap stops me. I collapse the rest of the way to the floor, sobbing.

“Oh don’t cry, I’m back now.” Cas says from behind me.

I yelp in shock and turn around on my knees. I gasp and try to scurry away from him as I see he’s naked. I whimper in fear as he walks towards me. He strokes a hand down my cheek with a small smile on his face and then grabs my hair. I cry out and he stares at me intently.

“I can see all the things you’ve done with DEAN in your mind. I want you to do those things with me. Then you’ll forget him and love me.” He says softly.

“Never.” I whisper brokenly, wondering what he’ll do next.

He looks angry and then yanks my hair, bending my head back so my mouth opens wide. I squeak as I realise what he’s doing but there’s nothing I can do about it. He pushes his cock into my mouth and I gag, choking on his size and taste and the disgust I’m feeling. He groans and starts to thrust in and out, ignoring my gags and the way I struggle, ignoring how I’m pushing and slapping at his thighs. He fucks my mouth until I have tears streaming down my face and my throat is raw. I’ve lost all strength in my arms. He shouts out and cums down my throat, pulling out and holding my mouth closed refusing to let me spit.

“Swallow it!” He growls.

I swallow it and he releases me with a smile. I fall to the floor on my side and my stomach churns. I end up throwing up until I’m retching air and my stomach feels like someone’s trying to cut it out. I hear Cas disappear but I’m too weak to move. I just blink when he suddenly reappears in front of me. He lifts me up gently and holds a glass of water up to my lips. I take shallow sips.

“I’m sorry. In your memories I saw you swallow for HIM so I thought you’d be okay.” He says gently.

I just ignore him and refuse to look into his eyes. He strokes my cheek and I close my eyes with a whimper.

“I’ll make you feel good. So good. Until you scream my name.” He smiles cheerily.

“No!” I croak, trying to push him away.

He just straddles my waist and pins my hands to the floor. I feel his grace leak out of his body and it starts to swirl over my body. I gasp as it brushes over my clit and whimper as I realise the light little touches are arousing me. It swirls over my clit and fills my core like a cock, healing the bruises and tears as it does. I’m absolutely horrified as I feel arousal coil in my stomach. I begin to sob again as his grace lifts me higher towards my peak. I gasp and moan once I’m too aroused to stop the noises.

“That’s it. Cum for me and scream my name.” He whispers.

I shake my head which is about the only body part I can move. Cas’ eyes narrow at me and his grace thrusts into me harder. I scream as I suddenly cum but I refuse to scream his name. I burst into tears as I come back down and Cas runs a finger down my cheek.

“I know; grace can make your orgasm so much more intense but you didn’t scream my name so I’m going to have to try again.” Cas whispers.

“Please don’t.” I sob.

He smiles kindly at me and then he slides down my legs. He opens my legs and I can’t fight anymore, fighting just makes everything hurt more. I just lay there limply as he lowers his mouth down to my pussy. I whimper as he flicks his tongue back and forth over my clit. He thrusts his tongue into my core and then goes back to flicking it over my clit. He begins to alternate between the two and I sob even harder as I feel my body responding. I scream as I cum again but I still refuse to scream his name.

“You taste divine but you still didn’t scream my name.” He tuts at me.

I’m too numb to even respond now. I just lay there, looking to the side, and drift. I choke on air as he shoves two fingers deep in my core and uses his thumb to rub my already sensitive clit. I can’t help the moan that comes out from the sensations and tears stream down my face again. He continues to thrust and rub and my body reacts, already sensitive from the previous orgasms. It’s not long before I cum again, biting my lip to stop from screaming his name this time. I feel my pussy clamp down on his fingers and he groans.

“Still not my name.” He growls.

I look at him and see him summon his angel blade from outside the trap. This is it. He’s going to kill me. I’m not even scared of the thought until I realise what it is he’s going to do. I try to scurry away but his angel powers pin me to the floor with my legs held wide. I cry out as he pushes the handle of his blade into my pussy, thrusting it hard enough to bruise me deep inside. As he pulls the handle out slightly it scrapes over my g-spot and I cry out with pleasure.

“Stop! Please stop! No!” I cry.

“Ah oversensitive, I understand. Just call my name as you cum and I’ll stop.” He says gently.

“No!” I whine.

He carries on fucking me with his angel blade, scraping it across my g-spot. To my horror I’m getting close again. I can’t do this anymore, I can’t stand this anymore, so I decide to give in. As I cum this time I scream his name, hating myself for it but just wanting it all to end. I really am completely numb now. I can’t feel anything; I can’t think anymore. I’m done. I’m completely done.  
Cas groans and then lifts me up, making me straddle him as he impales me on his cock. I lean my weight on my hands on his chest, which is the only thing I bother with. He grips my hips and makes me ride him, sliding back and forth over his cock, painlessly this time due to how wet I am.

“That’s right. I saw you do this with him in your memories. Now you’re mine. You love me.” He says happily.

I don’t answer him and he seems to take that as me agreeing with him. He makes me ride him until he cums, groaning my name and he lays me gently on the floor. He runs a hand down my cheek with a smile.

“I have something to do for a while but then I’ll bring you some food.” He says gently.

Once he’s gone I just lay there until I notice his angel blade is still on the floor, inside the trap. I scramble over and grab it, stomach churning as I feel my juices coating it. I try to scratch at the trap markings but it hits the magical barrier and bounces out of my hand and out of the trap. I cry out and then notice that my wrist is bleeding. I cut a huge gash into it when the blade hit the barrier. I watch the blood running from my body and then lay down. As the dark comes to claim me I smile, knowing my suffering is over.

 

 

I moan as I begin to come around, realising I’m lying on something soft.

“Baby. You’re awake? She’s awake!”

“Dean?” I croak with a frown, eyes slowly blinking open.

“Yeah I’m right here. I got you.” He says softly, holding my hand.

“What happened?” I ask, thinking of what I remember last.

“I finally managed to locate you. Your soul belongs to me so as it got closer and closer to being mine I finally sensed it. I only just found you in time and managed to heal you.” Crowley says.

I can’t help it, after everything I’ve been through I burst into tears. Dean holds me tight with a worried look.

“Did I miss healing something? I admit I don’t tend to do it much.” Crowley says worriedly.

“Maybe we should call Cas then?” Dean asks, causing my heart to freeze in my chest.

“Yes, Wings might be the better choice.” Crowley agrees.

“No! No, no, no! No! Not him! Please keep him away from me! Protect me please!” I start screaming.

I begin to thrash out in my panic that they’ll let him take me again and they pin me to the bed, worried that I’ll hurt myself.

“Calm down! Tell us what’s wrong?” Dean coos.

“Why not Wings?” Crowley asks.

“He…took me. He... kept me prisoner. He…he…ra… Please don’t let him take me again!” I sob brokenly.

“You mean Cas did all this to you?” Dean asks, horrified, as he holds me to his chest.

I just nod my head, clinging to him.

“There’s something else Dean. When I found her she was naked and she had blood, you know, down there. I just didn’t think it was my place to tell you.” Crowley says softly.

“Are you telling me she was… Did Cas rape you?” Dean asks calmly.

“Yes. I’m sorry! He made me do things and say things. He made me…” I trail off as my sobbing gets harder.

“I will never let him anywhere near you again! And don’t apologise, this is NOT your fault!” Dean says strongly.

“I’m going to kill him! I’ll pluck his wings like a turkey at Christmas!” Crowley growls in a rage.

“Not if I get to him first.” Dean growls.

I just sigh as I finally start to feel safe again. Safe with Dean and wrapped in his arms.


End file.
